


Insomnia

by ebineez01



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Magic Fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Sam's been having trouble sleeping and Jack is sure he has the cure...
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Very short little one shot  
> AU and OOC, but I hope you enjoy :-)

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"What are you doing Sir?"

"What do you think I'm doing Carter?"

Sam sucked in a sharp breath, her mouth opening then closing again. "I..." she faltered, her eyes closing, a low ragged moan escaping her lips.

"Did you say something Carter?"

"I think you're doing something... _oh god..."_ She swallowed. "I think you're doing something that...we're not supposed to be doing..."

"In that case...we're not doing it..."

"We're not?"

"Nope..."

Turning her head towards him she shifted her hips.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"Eyes front Captain," he ordered.

Sam focused her attention back on the campfire, her hips bucking upwards. "Are you sure we're not doing it Sir? Because it kind of feels like..." She was literally panting now.

"What?"

"Sir?"

"What does it feel like?" he rasped.

She thought for a moment. "What does what feel like Sir?" she panted. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers digging into her thighs.

He smiled. "That's my girl..." he purred, his voice like warm honey.

And that was enough to send her spiralling, feeling herself clamping down hard on his fingers.

Jack stroked her through her orgasm and out the other side, pulling his hand out of her pants, sucking his fingers into his mouth, stifling his groan at the taste of her as his tongue deftly removed all traces of her. He shifted his position pushing down on his erection, willing it away. For now.

She'd been having trouble sleeping the last few weeks and it was starting to affect her ability to do her job. She'd refused to tell Fraiser about it, not wanting to be sidelined by the Doctor and he'd allowed her that leeway. But then she'd been snappy and short tempered with everyone, even Daniel, so next time their watches overlapped he'd decided to take matters into his own hands and do something about it. He had an idea he knew what her problem was and he knew he could help her do something about it.

Standing up Sam did up the button of her BDUs.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asked her not looking up.

She yawned loudly before turning towards the tent she shared with Daniel, her eyes feeling impossibly heavy all of a sudden, the promise of actual sleep tugging at her and she smiled.

"I have a feeling I will, thank you Sir."

He heard her walk away and he smiled into the flames. "You're welcome Carter..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem...well for some reason that scene just popped into my head tonight so I wrote it down.  
> Hope you enjoyed :-)  
> As always I'd love for you to let me know


End file.
